Remnant: Megateam
by jimmie.toyne
Summary: (will change title later) it has been 50 years since the last Megateam graduated beacon and now the time has come again for another megateam to be formed. Leading four people is hard enough, but NINE! Join Ruby Rose as her already extraordinary circumstances get even crazier. (slight AU more details inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Quick note befor we begin, this fic is AU some of the changes in this story include (but are not limited to) Faunus Ruby, Badass(ish) Jaune, good(ish) Adam and finally multiple weapons (these points will be further explained in the second chapter). Enjoy!**

...

The first day after summer break was always a busy one at beacon academy, humans and Faunus mingled together whether they liked it or not on the crowded walkways. A new dash of chaos was just touching down on one of the landing pads.

The new students

Glinda couldn't help but sigh, she always at the beginning of summer promised herself that she would whip discipline into the first years and get them to be calm and orderly. Every time when the new school year started she would then get a nasty reminder that this was an impossible task. Students nearly ran her into the ground as they rushed off the overcrowded airship in futile attempts to get more breathing room. She noticed a flash of red out of the corner of her eyes. The underage wolf Faunus that had been bumped up early from combat school: Ruby Rose. Glinda highly doubted the girl's skill or capability, Summer's blood or not she was still only fifteen.

Ms. Rose was with a blonde bombshell who needed a proper reminder in school dress protocols.

Soon Glinda noticed a blonde haired boy, he seemed normal, far too normal in Glinda's eyes, and his face was green ' _airsickness? really?'_ Glinda huffed under her breath as she walked away to go to Beacon's tower in an attempt to escape all the noise, chaos and numerous other unsanitary things. She failed to notice a pink bundle of energy that was orbiting a much calmer boy, nor the departure of a certain armored redhead, or a shy girl with a very displeased 'plus one' in tow.

...

Ruby just stood there lost. Her (step)sister had just abandoned her. Deciding it would be best to move she darted in the direction she thought would lead her to the cafeteria (she was hungry.) Her world then turned into a cloud of fire and smoke as a deafening roar resonated from all around her. "You should really watch where you are going! Look what you did!" a harsh feminine voice scolded her.

Ruby was in a daze "wha-" she stammered and was doing her best to apologize, but to no avail as this 'Wiess Schnee.' (as she introduced herself) ripped into Ruby (with words) for causing a considerable amount of expensive dust to go up in smoke.

"Honestly do you not know who I am?!" the girl sneered. Ruby was doomed, there was no way cute puppy-dog eyes would get her out of this one. But rescue nevertheless came.

"She's trying to apologize" a tone dead voice cut the girl off halfway through her rant.

Schnee turned around "excuse me, do you also not know who I am" as she found a girl with a bow on her head with a tall boy who had the hood on his black sweater with the hood up and a black mask hiding his eyes. O-kay not who she was expecting but Ruby would take all the help she could get.

The boy stepped out from behind. "Oh Blake, we should show some respect when in the presence of such noble company." Wiess stood up straight with a confident smirk on her face, failing to notice the fact that this was false flattery and thus she was unprepared for when she got thorns instead of roses. "But no such thing exists, instead we are standing in the presence of Wiess Schnee heir to the Schnee dust company and all its infamy of poor worker treatment, Fauns slave labor and its firm partnership with various anti-Faunus groups." Blake stopped the boy and his venom-laced tongue before he could do any more. Nevertheless, it had already broken Wiess and she stormed away. Blake bent down to help Ruby to her feet as Ruby thanked them, she caught a glimpse of a small smile on the boys face as he brushed it off "no problem, the face Schnee made was an added bonus though, I'm Adam and this is Blake" Adam introduced himself.

Ruby was making friends!… or at least positive acquaintances. "I'm Ruby Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. So now you get the explanation of what I meant by 'Multiple weapons' in the last chapter, I will give a little explanation to each 'new weapon' where I got it or what it represents, and as for my description of Adam, he has the coat from his character short with the hood he had on in V6's preview (where the 'phantom Adam' spooked Blake before she separated the train cars) and the blindfold from that same volume. Enjoy!**

...

Ruby was making friends!… or at least positive acquaintances. "I'm Ruby Rose." she introduced herself, then something caught her eye "was your weapon made by George Ironheart?" she asked with a level of excitement that slightly startled her two rescuers.  
Adam shifted uncomfortably "uh, yes." He was aware that Ironheart was a fairly well-known name.  
Ruby squealed in delight "eeeeee! He was the best of the family since the founder Wilson almost two hundred years ago!" she continued "but all their weapons are high quality." she sheepishly grinned and decided to follow the three on a walk, "oh sorry, I shouldn't ask about your weapons without showing mine, meet Crescent Rose." Ruby pulled the weapon in question out from her back "he's a high-impact-sniper-scythe" Ruby put it away before pulling out another weapon from behind her back, Hunters were often known for having multiple weapons and Ruby was no exception. "This is Lunar Rose" she beamed with pride. Lunar Rose was a supersized double-headed axe. Like Crescent rose, Lunar Rose was a high impact sniper. Unlike Crescent Rose, Lunar Rose was bullpup (magazine behind the trigger) and select fire. Putting Lunar Rose away she then  
"Impressive" another voice entered the conversation" the three turned to face a redheaded amazon she looked slightly taken aback "oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't ha-" she was in the middle of apologizing but Ruby cut her off.  
"Nononono it's okay" with childlike glee she began to introduce herself and her weapons. Adam wanted to take this opportunity to flee but Blake stopped him knowing this would be a good opportunity to start non-violent socializing. The new girl introduced herself "well, I'm Pyriah and This is my weapon, it's a mecha shifter between sword, spear and marksmen rifle" she showed each for as she listed them off.  
Adam was almost impressed, almost "I'm Adam, and this is bush-" pulling the sword out before holding up the sheath "-and Wilt."  
Ruby took one look at Bush and notice something " is Bush made out of two different metals?" she asked though she was 95.8% sure she knew the answer.  
Behind his 'blindfold' (he could still see a little), Adam blinked "yes that is correct, now Blake" he refused to let Blake get out of this without being analyzed by the young weapon enthusiast.  
Blake inwardly died but kept a straight face as she pulled out Gambriold shroud "the sheath can double as a second blade but that is it" she showed Ruby the pistol from then Blake gladly followed Adam out.  
Pyrrha was nice enough but it was time to go and the two parted ways, on her way to the auditorium she bumped into 'vomit boy' and walked with him the rest of the way she talked with him. His name was Jaune Arc (she'd heard it before but couldn't quite place it) Jaune seemed alright if a bit awkward at socializing. And his weapon was cool, it could go from a sword and shield to a great sword Finally, after a nice inspirational speech by Ozpin, everyone went to bed. While Adam was cleaning Bush a boy approached him, the boy "tried" to make small talk but he was the most socially awkward individual at starting conversations, ever. Once he got going he got better but then he was assaulted by an orange haired woman who gave Adam the boys name: Ren. Meanwhile, Blake was sitting down to enjoy one of her books when she was interrupted by two other girls, one she recognized as ruby who smiled and introduced her sister Yang, Yang was good natured if a little heavy handed. "So Rubes told me you two were chatting earlier, what happened?" Yang beamed.  
Blake just cowered behind her book and stammered "w-well she showed me her weapon a-and I showed her m-mine." Blake was not proud of her stuttering but this blonde just came on way too strong for her liking.  
Yang did not look amused "just weapons?" Blake nodded, worried about what would happen next but to her relief, Yang only looked at Ruby who smiled sheepishly and started explaining herself for whatever infraction that was. Blake didn't care, she just hid behind her book. Ruby then took Yang over to Adam. Adam looked the girls up and down, behind his mask his eyes widened as he noticed a big detail he missed earlier, Ruby was a Faunus. "Did you too just talk about weapons?" the Blonde asked him in a voice that told him she probably wouldn't like the answer. His suspicions were confirmed when she sighed and told Ruby to get the final person of the conversation but Adam held Yang back for a private conversation "you claim to be her sister?" he asked trying not let any hint of concern escape his voice. Sure he'd left the White Fang but he would still do his best to help any and all Faunus in any way he could.  
"Ya, we shared the same dad." Yang warily replied.  
Adam sighed, it would be best to put this bluntly before she got any ideas, being subtle was not going to work on her. "Is she legitimate?" he noted the look of horror.  
"Of course she is!" Yang's eyes turned bright red and she threw a punch at Adam but Adam caught it. Lifting up the hood he'd been wearing to reveal his own horns.  
"I just want to look out for my fellow Faunus." his statement was the truth. Cold as it may be Yang knew that someone as open as Ruby may be endangered but beacon was a safe place for her (unlike say Atlas) and besides, she was already looking out for Ruby, Ruby was safe for any harm as long as Yang could do something about it.

…

 **So multiple weapons means that people have more than one weapon.**

 **Lunar Rose was from 'RWBY-Future' a series of art pieces by dishwasher1910**

 **(link: dishwasher1910/art/RWBY-Future-Ruby-Rose-528909755)**

 **our heroes will gain and lose these over the course of the story. and Ruby will not be the only one.**

 **Also, as for while I have so many AU changes, I was originally going to have each one as a separate story, but I thought it would be easier (and more fun) to have them all in the same story.**

 **That's all for now, Have a Great day!**


End file.
